


The prince and the Lioness

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Bathing/Washing, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, He is the Crown Prince, He never married Elia, Infidelity, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Jon/Myrcella in the future, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cersei will have her dragon prince, one way or another.





	The prince and the Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Jon/Cersei fandom. Enjoyyyy!!!
> 
>    
> Note: Raynard Ruttiger is Cersei's husband and the father of her children.

 

 

 

_**Cersei Lannister:** _

 

Dinner at Casterly was always a silent affair, her father Lord Tywin never liked anyone to open their mouths except to chew their food at the dining table. It was one of those evenings and the entire Lannister family of Casterly Rock was at the dining hall and Cersei saw her precious daughter hesitating to eat a beautifully fried fish,

 

‘You don't like the food?’, Cersei asked her daughter.

 

“I'm not hungry”, Myrcella replied silently. Cersei wanted to ask furthermore but silenced after noticing her father's stare. It was at that moment, strangely a guard entered the dining hall and bowed down to her father. Lord Tywin stared at him with angry eyes.

 

“Forgive me for interrupting, My Lord”, the guard said nervously.

 

“It's better to be an important news”, her father replied coldly.

 

The guard nodded, “You have visitors., my Lord”. “ It's the Crown Prince!”, he breathed out.

 

Lord Tywin stood from his chair abruptly and wiped his hands, “Where is he?”

 

“The prince and his friends just entered The Lion's Mouth, my Lord”, the guard replied.

 

Her father grunted, “Wait for me outside”. The guard nodded and scurried off from the dining room.

 

Her father turned towards the dining table, “Pycelle informed that Queen Lyanna was very much interested in making a match between Prince Jon and Myrcella. I want everyone on their good behaviour.”, he said the last sentence eyeing towards Joffrey.

 

Everyone nodded at her father's words. “I will escort him to the courtyard. I want the entire household there by that time”, he said and walked outside the room.

 

Within a few minutes, entire household of Casterly Rock was at the courtyard and eyes glued towards the Northern gate.

 

“Why is he coming here suddenly?”, Cersei heard Joffrey say from her right.

 

Tyrion chuckled mockingly, “He is the Crown Prince, dear nephew!. He doesn't need an invitation”

 

“Also I heard he likes to wander around the realm and walk among his people to hear their petitions”, sweet Myrcella added grinning brightly. No doubt she was already dreaming about being the Queen just like Cersei did once.

 

“I heard he also has a Direwolf as a pet”, Tommen said beaming in excitement. Joff just scoffed and their chatter was cut off when they heard a horn outside the Northern gates. Everyone stood still and they couldn't see who is who as it was a night time.

 

Just a few moments later several horses came to an abrupt stop and Cersei saw her father clearly, as his bright crimson armour shone brightly at the lantern light. Alongside him, a man, no a boy, who could only be Prince Jon marched towards them with a dark armour. Everyone took a knee in respect and Cersei heard the prince bid them to stand. She stood up and felt mesmerized at what she witnessed.

 

The rumours about the prince were certainly true. He was indeed the perfect mix of both his mother and father. He was tall and lean like his father and has the colouring of his wolf bitch mother, the mix made him look even more handsome than his father looked all those years ago. Even his eyes are a gorgeous mix of dark indigo and grey that bored into her soul. And the moonlight shone brightly on his pale white skin glow and it made him look otherworldly. Witnessing him in his full glory stirred something in her. Something she buried a long ago when that stupid Prince Rhaegar married that wolf bitch.

 

Cersei didn't know what happened or how it happened, but the formal greetings were done quickly and the prince and his part were settled on separate chambers. Her subconscious mind helped her greatly as practised.

 

An hour later, she tucked Tommen in his bed, exited his chamber and walked towards her own chamber. She saw one of the servant girl carrying fresh lines and some perfumed oil towards the Prince's chamber. She stood as soon as she saw Cersei and greeted in respect.

 

“Where are you taking them?”, she questioned the servant girl.

 

“To the prince's room, my lady”, she replied with fear.

 

"Give it to me. He is the heir to the Iron Throne. I don't want to disrespect him by sending a servant”, she said and took the linens and the oil with only good intention certainly not to gawk at the prince once more. The servant girl nodded and ran away.

 

Cersei made her way towards the Prince Jon's private chamber and came to an abrupt stop when she saw prince's Direwolf eyed her warily outside his door. Cersei heard enough about the direwolf to know that it won't harm anyone unless they seem like a threat to his master. She ignored the wolf and knocked on the door a few times gently.

 

“Enter”, she heard from the other side of the door. Without wasting any time, she entered the chamber and found the room empty. She scanned the room further and smacked by the sight that greeted her. Prince Jon was completely naked in the bathtub and his lower region was completely sunk under the boiling water. His head leaned against the tile, arms coming to rest along his sides on the tile. Cersei unconsciously licked her lips as she let her eyes roam over his body, his eyes were closed and his dark hair was completely soaked and pushed backwards.

 

He opened his eyes and looked surprised to see the intruder, “My lady. You didn't have to do the servant's chores”, he said kindly startling her.

 

Cersei composed herself quickly, “It's my pleasure, my Prince”, she replied sweetly and walked towards the bathtub to place the linens on the nearby table behind him. Cersei once again peeked towards the Prince and felt hot sensation inside her small clothes. It was clear that prince has got a warrior's body, no doubt the result of intense training he received from an early age.

 

“If you don't mind, could you fetch my sword belt. There is a small vial in it”, he asked a few seconds later. Cersei removed her eyes from the prince and walked towards the table where his sword belt was deposited. She found a small vial and brought it to Jon. Jon took the bottle and their hands touched for a second, sending shivers into her bones.

 

Her breathing now itched, “Is there anything else you need, Your Grace”, she breathed out.

 

“That's is all. Thank you My lady”, he replied courteously and applied the content of the bottle on his back shoulder. She followed his hand and found a small bruise on his back shoulders.

 

“My Prince, you are hurt!”, she blurted out.

 

“It's nothing, Lady Lannister. Training injury”.

 

“It's bruised. Shall I go and fetched the maester”, she asked in a worried tone.

 

“That's not necessary, my Lady”, he replied smiling gently.

 

Cersei could see he was struggling to apply the balm. Like a dedicated host, she steps forward to help, “Your Grace, give it to me. I'll treat the wound”.

 

Jon looked at her strangely but handed the bottle to her. Cersei knelt at the edge of the tub just behind him, took the warm liquid and applied it slowly on the bruised area.

 

“Oh, my sweet prince. Does it feel good?” Cersei asked seductively, her soft hands still rubbing on the bruised area.

 

“Hmmm! So good, my Lady”, he moaned in pleasure. “Keep going”, he purred like a cat closing his eyes. Cersei did exactly the same and kept massaging the prince for a few more minutes. Unconsciously, her hands travelled all over his upper body marvelling at the feel of his hard muscles. She continues the kneading motion along his shoulder, occasionally stopping to pay more attention to the knots she finds along the way. She uses her knuckles to smooth them out as she listens to his moans and sighs, feeling his body relax under her movements.

 

As the time went by, she found herself dangerously close to the prince's face. She leaned in further, running her nose along the side of his Adam's apple, just taking a moment to savour his smell and it made her head spin.

 

Needed to feel more of him, an idea occurred to her, “Let me show you something different my Prince. something better”, she whispered in a sultry voice.

 

She stood up, removed all her dress quickly and stood behind him completely naked. Jon turned his head towards her and watched her naked body with a hungry look.

 

She tugged his head, “Move a little forward, your grace”. Jon did as told, moved to the centre of the tub and Cersei climbed into the tub and took her position behind her dragon prince. She then took some of the oil and rubbed it all over her naked breasts. The chilling sensation of the balm made her nipples hard and without any delay, she grouped her tits together and pushed them against Jon's naked back.

 

She snaked her hands around his shoulders and ran them all over his abdomen, worshipping his glorious body. Cersei used her hands to pull her prince to her and rubbed her breasts all over his naked back. The strangled groan he let out went straight down to her core and made her whimper her like a little girl.

 

Cersei parted her long legs and tried to rub her dripping wet cunt over his back but finds it hard to get the necessary friction. She lifted his right hand up and moved herself to his right, finding what she craved for on his side abdomen. She rubbed herself shamelessly on his hip and moaned wildly in pleasure. Prince for his part, grabbed her ass and pulled her closer and used his other hand to fondle with her tits. She hissed when he took her nipple in between his hands, twisted and pulled them a little. She moved her hands to his hardened cock which was previously pushed against her thighs. She ran her hands along the length and finds it bigger and thicker than any she has seen before.

 

“It seems like I have awakened the dragon, your grace”, she purred in his ear, her hands working up and down on his length.

 

“It's been awake since the moment you stepped into the room, my lady”, he replied back sucking fleshy part of her neck.

 

Unable to resist any further, “Then let me ride the dragon, Your grace!”, she begged. Prince's eyes darkened and he used his grip on her arse to bring her to his front. He then lifted her and settled her on his crotch. Cersei could feel his hard cock settled on her arse crack.

 

Both of them whimpered and she leaned down to claim his lips in a passionate kiss. He circled his strong arms around her tightly, and her arms went around his shoulders. He bit her lip lightly, and they moaned into each other’s mouths. Without warning, he lifted her up and positioned himself at the centre of her cunt and Cersei without any hesitation, lowered herself slowly and stayed still for few seconds, glorifying at the feel of his cock inside her. It was already better than anything she experienced.

 

“Ohh my Prince!!!”, she moaned in ecstasy and rotated her hips slowly and started to move and down moaning and whimpering like a maid. Jon groaned softly against her cheek, his breaths coming deep and slow.

 

He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He pushed himself inside of her while kissing and nipping at her neck. The pleasure was flowing through Cersei's body, seeping into her muscles from her bloodstream. She pushed back onto his cock to match his thrusts. The water was now flowing out of the tub as they fucked harder and faster.

 

“Oh, God, My prince…. Yes! Yes! Fuck me!” she screamed in pleasure.

 

Prince grunted wildly and caught Cersei's mouth in a fiery kiss. Both moaned hard into each other's mouth as the lady of the Casterly rock rode him hard and fast. Cersei shrieked as Jon bit a fleshy her lip and Jon let out a growl when she did the same in return. With every thrust, her dragon prince hit that spot that made her toes curl. “Oh yes, your grace! Unggggg ungggg uunggg!". She begins to scream in his ear, her nails digging deep into his back.

 

Their lips parted and he bent his head down a little bit and sucked her neck as Cersei rode him without a break. He ventured lower to her breasts and runs his tongue over her left nipple and used his right hand to pinch the other one. He sucked her tits harder and bit them lightly. She whimpered but pulled his head to her chest eagerly.

 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuckkkkk!", Cersei panted as her body bounced up and down quickly, The sounds of his pelvis slapping her arse only grew louder. His right hand squeezed her arse while the other groped her breast taking her to the highest level of pleasure.

 

Cersei felt her legs shake in pure pleasure and moved her hand to her clit. She flicked and circled her clit. Prince buckled his hip, pushed his cock into Cersei harder and faster.

 

"Oh god!! uhhhh uhhh uhhh!", Cersei screamed closing her eyes shut as her peak hit her hard. Her cunt pulsing and fluttering around him. He then lifted her suddenly and carried her to the huge bed in the middle of the room. He dropped her on the bed and entered her from behind. Cersei smirked victoriously at the fact that she finally had her dragon prince as he kept pounding into her from behind, the sound of their naked wet bodied slapping against each filled the room.

 

It was early in the morning when they finished making love and Cersei returned to her chambers walking uncomfortably. Next day, it was announced that Prince Jon will marry her daughter Myrcella Lannister in six moons turn.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Raynard Ruttiger is Cersei's husband and the father of her children.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Plz share your thoughts.


End file.
